


Inuyasha Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Instincts, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Domesticity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Impregnation, Kissing, Knotting, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Teasing, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: Some headcanons and other writings from my tumblr writing blog~





	1. Headcanons

_Sesshomaru's reaction to finally realizing he's fallen in love with a human girl?_

**Sesshomaru** \- Sesshomaru looked out over his land, the land of the west. His palace was massive, his territory vast, it’s responsibility weighing on his shoulders. Yet all he could seem to focus on was her. The human girl currently sitting in his private gardens, admiring the flowers and trees she had never had the privilege of seeing before. A mere human girl who had managed to captivate his mind and boil his blood. But… he tried to convince himself that it was just curiosity. A phase that would be passed through like a blink in his extended demonic life. 

When he first started to have feelings for the girl, he told himself that he had just spent too much time away from his own kind. When he brought her to the castle, and the people of the court questioned his motives, he merely told them that it was an experiment. There was no possible way the great Sesshomaru could ever be distracted by something as insignificant as a human girl. However, his other was quick to remind him of Rin. His precious ward, whom he left in the care of his half-brother and the Miko. 

As the months wet by, spent in his wing of the palace, he found himself spending more and more time thinking about the girl. At first, he worried about how his servants would treat her in his home, though if they were smart they would know better than to mess with anything he claimed as his. He had her moved to the room right next to his, but just so he could assure he safety. It would be a burden on him if he had to run around the palace in search for her should she get in trouble. 

Then he worried if she were comfortable in her bed. He thought he had heard her awake some nights, tossing and turning in the piles of furs. He had convinced himself that he was merely a sensitive sleeper, unable to rest through the night with her making so much noise next door, so he had invited her to stay in his chambers, to sleep by his side as she had the month they had spent together before going to the palace. 

Of course, his “concerns” only continued from there. Was the food to her liking? Was she enjoying her time in the palace? Had she had the chance to explore the library? The gardens? He took more and more time out of his schedule each day to spend time with her, take her around the palace and show her what made it a home to him. The special corners he hid in when his mother was calling for him, the yard he had spent much of his days in training with his father. he told her more and more about himself, hiding nothing from her curiosity. 

It was about that time when he realized that he wasn’t doing all of this to keep her out of trouble, he was doing it to spend more time with her. He found that every second she way out of his sight, he thought of her; her delicate face, her potent smell, the sound of her quiet humming. Without her around, he nearly went mad. At first, such feelings drove him crazy, angry with himself for letting his walls down enough to be ensnared by a tiny human thing. And then he was disappointed with himself, shocked that he had allowed himself to run down the same path as his father, though he had no prior holds with a demoness. 

However, as time continued, he found it so… easy to love a human. Where a demoness would expect much of him and his court, and always demanding more power and wealth, his little human lover was happy with him the way he was. She didn’t judge him for loving a human, or preferring to spend his days locked up in the library, reading to his heart’s content. She didn’t nag him when he hid in the gardens from his mother, or when he made the decision to be passive in war instead of inflicting his people with pointless bloodshed. 

She loved him the way he is, faults, weaknesses, and all. And it made him love her more for it. She was pleased when he merely brought her some flowers from the garden, or presented her with a new kimono made of the finest silks, though little details like that never mattered to her. She was able to soothe his beast when he was angry, comfort his heart when he was upset, and was the only creature who had ever been so close to him. Even more so than his father. 

So, now, as her watched her form his perch, he finally accepted her as his lover, and mate. Mostly. He knew the risks of loving a human, her life span  no more than a blink in his own, and the birthing of children would only produce Hanyou’s like his half-brother. Yet every breath they took together, every moment he could spend looking at her delicate face, holding her safely in his arms, listening to her soft voice. It was enough for him. It had to be enough. For now. And for the rest of his life.

* * *

 

_Do you have any headcannons for InuYasha, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru about how they would act with/around their significant other??_

**InuYasha**

  * He tends to yell a lot and say hurtful things when he is worried or upset, but then he will whisper ‘sorry’ against your ear when he thinks no one is looking.
  * When he eats chips he makes you believe he will eat the whole bag himself, but he will feed you some as he goes. 
  * He secretly loves to cuddle at night when it’s cold, though he will just say it’s necessary to keep warm.
  * He has a mini heart attack every time you catch him staring at you. 
  * He always waits for you to fall asleep first, before falling asleep himself. 
  * His blood boils every time he catches another male staring at his woman. 



**Miroku**

  * He is the one who is not just going to be your boyfriend and lover, he is going to be your best friend too.
  * He loves to tease you, but only because it means you’re paying attention to him. 
  * He will always be there if you need a listening ear, or a shoulder to cry on.
  * Even if it doesn’t seem like it, he does everything with your best interests in mind. 
  * He may be a little touchy-feely (*coughbuttcough*) but he really does love you for your mind. He will always cherish a woman who can think for herself.



**Koga**

  * He will always be incredibly possessive of his woman. (How you take that is up to you)
  *  He would go to the ends of the Earth, and do anything, if it were for your happiness. 
  * When he does something for the clan, he secretly hangs around so he can hear what you have to say about it. Your opinion means everything to him. 
  * He always let’s you pick what you want to eat first so he can assure that you get your favorite things.
  * When you smile at him, he gets the strong urge to grab your face and kiss you. 



**Sesshomaru**

  * He may act cold around you, but his eyes never leave your form when you’re with him.
  * When you get cold at night, he secretly covers you with his Mokomoko.
  * He pays attention to everything that you fawn over, and has one purchased for you in secret. He wants you to want for nothing. 
  * You’re the only creature allowed to walk equally with him, anywhere you please. 
  * He’ll never admit it, but when your hand brushes against his, it sends his heart racing.



* * *

_Could you do Sesshomaru, Koga and InuYasha's reactions to receiving a bj from their s/o for the first time?_

**Sesshomaru**  - It would take a lot of time, patience, and trust for the Killing Perfection to allow your little teeth around  _that_  part of him. But once you have him in your hand, lapping at is tip, he will wonder why he didn’t let you do this sooner. Of course, the stoic look he upholds wouldn’t give you any real indication that he is enjoying himself, you will have to rely solely on the twitching of his cock. His large member will be standing at attention, your fingers barely able to wrap around it as you treat the leaking head to gentle kisses. You look up into his eyes, burning a molten gold, as you slowly sink your lips down over him. 

It will be the only time you really get a reaction out of him, seeing one of the tendons in his neck strain as he tried not to roar out how good and hot your mouth feels on him. Moving slowly, as not to overwhelm him too fast, you run your tongue up and down the underside of him, tasting the cleanliness of his skin. It was one of the many things you loved about, him extreme care for personal hygiene. Once you pick up your pace, you will feel one clawed hand gently slide into your hair and guide your pace a little.

While one hand strokes whatever doesn’t fit in your mouth, your other hand would slide up and caress his sack, causing that tendon in his neck to strain again, and a little more precum to land on your tongue. You would be sucking in as much of him as you could, just going along when, without warning, he is suddenly coming in your mouth. The hand in your hair would hold you still, despite your shock, so that you would swallow down every drop he has to offer. Once his clawed hand slides from your hair, and you are able to sit back and look at him, you realize that he is still the pinnacle of stoic coolness. 

You would think for sure that he would just tidy himself up and be on his way, but instead you are shocked and thrilled when he leans down and grabs your chin, planting a hot kiss on your lips, before whispering_

“Your turn~”

**Koga**  - He would be a passionate, writhing mess beneath your palms when you go down on him for the first time. He would act all confident at first, but the moment you even touch him, his brow will furrow and he will be growling a little under his breath. He tries his best to control himself as you stroke him, trying to control himself and get used to the feeling. However, nothing would prepare him for what came next.

As your lips engulf the head of his weeping cock, he grunts deep in his chest, tendons straining in his neck, and head thrown back. He can’t believe how hot and smooth your mouth is around the sensitive head of his member, the way your delicate tongue traces patterns on the underside of his shaft as you slowly start to bob up and down. His salty taste tickles your tongue as you suck lightly, causing him to hiss.

Once he is able to gain a little control from the feeling of you sucking him lightly, he will peer down at you with severe blue eyes, watching your every move. His clawed hands will grasp tight at his own thighs, afraid to cut your scalp if he were to grab your head. As you take him a little deeper, your hand sweeps down to fondle his sack lightly, rolling the balls in your hand. He starts panting above you, and you notice a little blood appearing from where his nails dig into his own skin. As his moans continue to get louder, you place your hands over his on his thighs, and lewdly start sucking him in as far as your gag reflex will allow. He throws his head back with a roaring bellow as the tips brushes the back of your throat, and he suddenly comes with powerful sprays.

You do your best to stay on him until he finishes, a little um and spittle leaking from the corner of your mouth. As you finally release the softening member, swallowing down what you can, you catch his heated gaze. His calloused hands come up to stroke through your slightly sweaty hair, and a low purr rumbles in his chest.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?”

**InuYasha** \- This teenage hanyou would be as loud and boisterous in this as he is in everything else. “You’re weird. Why would you want to put your mouth on that, it might be dirty,” he would bitch. The only way to still his flappy trap is to pin his hips down and just dive in. He’ll yelp as he feels your lips and tongue engulf him, hands flying to your hair and gripping the strands tight. However, as soon as you tongue starts painting up his cock with saliva, his gasps will turn into drawn out whimpers and moans.

As you peak up at his face, you would realize a beautiful flush has colored his otherwise pale cheeks, color blossoming down his neck and to the little exposure of his chest. Claws scrape against your head, pulling on your hair as you bob up and down, slick gathering around your lip as his salty flavor fills your mouth. His whimpers grow into cried, and you know the sensitive hanyou won’t last too long under your ministrations.

“Wait… I’m g-gonna_augh!” he cries, trying weakly to push your head away as your mouth is suddenly filled with cum. You are shocked by the power behind the spurt, some of the thick streams hitting the back of your throat. You pull away from his shuddering thighs, coughing lightly as you swallow down what’s in your mouth,a nd then stare up at the panting hanyou. Smiling, you reach up and take his face in your hands, laying a chaste kissing on his parted lips. He freezes up at your action, before covering his face with both hands, groaning in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry~!”

* * *

 

_H-Hello! Since I saw the last ask about Sesshomaru, and since I love him too... I can a ask for the NSFW version of the headcanons?_

**Sesshomaru**

  * Sesshomaru merely gives chaste kisses on occasion. He’s not one for PDA (initially) and keeps things pretty vanilla. At first.
  * He is addicted to marking his partner’s neck. Laves and nibbles over their pulse where their scent is the strongest.
  * Loves to dominate his partner. Growls and uses just enough strength to pin them beneath his muscular body. Uses his strong hips to keep them in place. 
  * Apprehensive of blow jobs at first. Nervous about having teeth that close to his member. However, over time he learns to enjoy it greatly. So much so that he enjoys face-fucking (if his partner allows). 
  * Champ at oral sex. He is a master with his mouth. Laves his tongue over their sex, harsh sucks, vibrating growls push his partner closer to completion. He can’t really use his fingers because of his claws, but has considered trimming them on one hand for their pleasure. 
  * Has the most glorious penis known to any species, ever. Longer than seven inches and gloriously thick. Smooth flawless skin with a pink head that turns crimson when he’s aroused. This dick definitely gives his partner a healthy, pleasurable stretch.
  * Makes sure they are thoroughly prepared before sex. Keeps oil/lubricant on hand to help them out, and chances are his partner will achieve at least one orgasm before penetration.
  * Enjoys multiple positions. His go-to’s are missionary and doggy, though he has no qualms contorting his partner into any position that has them screaming. His pace will depend on his mood. Slow and sensual when he is relaxed; long and deep when he is stressed; and a brutal fuck when he’s feeling jealous or hostile. He will also take his partner’s feelings into consideration, since he would never want to harm or force them.
  * Not much for sex in public places, but that doesn’t mean he won’t spice things up. The bedroom is where most of the action takes place; but he also enjoys sex in the bath, in his office, and in his private gardens. Any place that is safe and saturated in his scent will be used for any form on intimacy. 
  * Grunts and growls low in his chest. No more will really come from this beast. May growl louder when he climaxes, and bares his sharp canines. However, he adores his partner moaning and crying loudly beneath him. Does whatever he can to elicit the sweetest noises from them. 
  * This youkai cums  _a lot,_ much more than a human. Spurts thick white ropes about  **20**  times. Completely overfills his partner, but it’s his body’s way of trying to assure pregnancy. 
  * Rubs his scent all over his partner following intercourse. Makes sure his pheromones completely mix into their scent before he can calm down. He uses it as a way to mark his partner in both protection and possession. 
  * Requires his partner to bathe after intercourse. Most ften carries them to the bath and washes them down himself. He rubs a sponge gently over their skin, and insists on using his own bathing soaps and oils. Washes them thoroughly before washing himself. 
  * Prefers laying nude wrapped around is partner. Buries his nose in their nape, and keeps their hips firmly pressed against his own. Often licks their luscious skin and purrs deep in his chest until they fall asleep. 
  * Always the dominant in the relationship. Often initiates sex/intimacy of any kind. Whenever his partner initiates or rides him, he still steers them under a firm hand. Not to say he doesn’t enjoy his partner bouncing on his cock; but often pistons his hips into theirs from below until they collapse onto his chest. 



**NSFW OMEGAVERSE! AU**

  * Extremely sensitive to the scent of his mate. His pure Alpha instincts have him crazy for them in seconds. 
  * Knaws on their scent gland regularly. Completely entranced by their scent and taste on his tongue. There is usually a mark left on their neck, but neither mind. Usually starts his day overwhelming his senses with them, mouth watering and brain foggy. 
  * Marks their neck after the initial mating, but often nibbles and sucks over the mark. Loves to see his mate’s knees go weak as he assaults the sensitive spot. 
  * Loves to feel his mate claw down his back when they fuck. The burning track marks around his spine only make his hips buck faster and harder into his mate. 
  * Craves the taste of their slick. Whether merely horny or mindlessly in heat, Sesshomaru will spend lengthy amounts of time between their thighs. He growls lightly as he slurps and gulps down every drop of their essence. 
  * Has a thick, smooth knot. It takes quite a bit of force to stuff the entire thing into his partner. Makes sure they orgasm a couple of times before he gives them his knot. Loves when they orgasm around his knot, since they will both have longer and stronger orgasms. 
  * Purrs at the sight if his cum dripping out of their hole. Not only is the sight pleasing to his inner beast; but the aroma it gives off, both of their fertile scents mixing together, drives him absolutely wild. 
  * Rubs his scent all over his mate’s things. Whether it be merely rubbing his scent glands on something, or even smearing his cum; he wants his scent wrapped around them.
  * His mate’s nipples are extremely sensitive. Sometimes he is gentle with them, merely teasing and licking over the nubs. Others, he will assault the little pebbles with his tongue and teeth until they cry out beneath him. His infatuation with them only gets greater when they get pregnant and start leaking milk.



**NSFW MODERN! AU**

  * He is is not super experienced. He has lain with a couple of partner’s before, but he has not had time to indulge in romantic or sexual relationships. 
  * Not much of one for porn, but he has watched and read quite a few things to educate himself on the different types of sexuality, gender, kinks, and methods. He doesn’t know if he will ever use the information, but he retains it regardless. 
  * His initial experience with his partner is very slow and sensual. He uses the time to study their reaction to everything. He listens to their voice and watches their body contort as he licks, touches, and thrusts into them. Keeps it all in the back of his mind for later use.
  * His job often stresses him out, so he will return home with a lot of pent up anger resting on his shoulders. This often results in him wanting to fuck. Hard. Loves to bend his partner over any surface and ram into them as soon as they are prepared. Growls and grunts as he takes them over the edge repeatedly. 
  * He is not much of one to use toys in the bedroom, but he has a strange fascination with using vibrators of different varieties on his partner. The strong vibe patterns create the must beautiful looks of pleasure on their face, and he likes to see how close he can drive them to the edge before cumming. However, he does not allow them to come from the fake toy. They are only allowed to cum around his thick cock.
  * Speaking of bedroom, he would definitely be open to moving around their sexual escapades. His entire penthouse (save for Rin’s room) is open for sex. He particularly finds that he enjoys pressing them against the large glass wall, fucking them in the pool, and eating them out on the kitchen counter. 
  * Once more comfortable with his partner, he gets more adventurous. He likes blindfolding them and typing them down so he can torture them for hours. Orgasm denial is his favorite game and he knows how to play it like a master. 
  * Is very careful about using condoms with his partner unless they say otherwise, and even then he is apprehensive. While the idea of being with his partner for the rest of his life, he only wants to cross that bridge when they are both absolutely ready. Not to mention the thought of another child is a large pill for him to swallow. He has Rin to think of, and he wants her to be completely acclimated and prepared to the idea of new people in their lives before making that decision.
  * Worships his partner’s body with every ounce of his being. He isn’t prejudiced about shape or size, gender or ethnicity. He just wants someone he can connect to, and boy does he. He connects to them all over the place, frequently. 



* * *

_I was wondering if you had any general headcanon for Sesshomaru._

**Sesshomaru**

  * While most believe him to be heartless, Sesshomaru has a very big heart, he just guards it very closely. Few receivers of his kindness are Jakken, Rin, Kohaku, his mother, his father, and… Kagome on occasion.
  * Greatly enjoys the freedom of roaming the lands. Being in the quiet woods late at night or resting under the stars when his ward is tuckered out from travelling; he has never felt more alive than when he is allowed to just be free.
  * His worst fear is to do something that would disappoint his dad. Though his father is gone, he would hate to become the kind of of son that his dad wouldn’t like. He works very hard to take a path that he believes would make him proud, as well as stay and the right side of moral and logic. 
  * He can still recall every single flower crown and bundle Rin has ever given him. He knows every color, every scent, every combination, and why she gave them to him. He would never reveal this to a single soul, but it remains precious to him. 
  * Loves to stay clean. Though he can come off as rather violent in nature, he likes to remain clean. He especially hates when he gets blood and guts on his clothes and mokomoko. Bathing regularly, using scentless cleansing oils, and being clean is very important to him. He also makes it a rule for anyone that travels or stays with him, that they must bathe regularly as well. 
  * Sarcasm and jokes fly right over his head. He can be very patronizing, and he understands underlying hostility; but there is something about sarcasm and humor that he just doesn’t quite understand. While someone may try and explain it to him, he will just brush it aside and think it completely ridiculous. 
  * He is an extremely… EXTREMELY… picky eater. No one has ever really seen him eat, and part of the reason why is if there isn’t anything he want, he will just skip a meal. He knows it’s not good for his body, but being full-blooded youkai allows him the ability to go without meals and water much longer than humans. 
  * Is extremely sensitive to smell. Some human stenches are so string that he has taught himself to hold his breath for extended amounts of time. He relies on his senses for hunting and tracking, and he doesn’t want them to be dulled by human disgust.
  * Highly ruled by logic. He has little room for his life to be ruled by emotions, so he is always using his head. Rarely, very rarely, will he use his heart in any given situation, unless it’s life or death. 
  * Due to this, he finds most females of any species to be rather annoying. He hates when females try to approach him, especially if he can smell any sort of hormone leaking from their pores. The smell if stomach-turning to him, and he tries to hide his scent the best he can during heat/mating season.
  * He enjoys a great challenge. Anything that pushes him to the limits and expands his mind is very enjoyable to him. However, the chances of actually finding anything that challenges him is little to none. He worries about bettering himself if there are no true challenges to teach him.



**BONUS: MATE/LOVER HEADCANONS**

  * The probability of him finding a mate is slim, yet he too needs to continue this legacy. He goes to great lengths trying to find a mate that is both strong and tolerable. While he initially believes that his mate is purely for reproduction, he surprisingly finds himself slowly falling for them, and their heart. 
  * He believes in the old ways of courting, and spares no expenses when presenting his mate with gifts that prove his wealth and ability. He is a Lord, after all. 
  * Often proves his strength by guarding them personally. Any threat, major or minor, will be handled and eliminated immediately. He would gladly lose a limb (again) if it meant protecting his intended. 
  * Built them a garden to visit. He planted as many exotic plants as he could obtain, creating the perfect oasis for his mate to relax in. He visits them there often, and tells them some of his deepest secrets and feelings while under the shade of the trees. 
  * He typically hates the perfumed and oiled scent females of all species wear to entice the opposite sex. However, there is something about his mates’ scent, something completely natural and right that he is completely addicted to. When in their presence, he often finds himself taking long, deep breaths so the scent sticks to the back of his nose.
  * He has obtained his mate a rare piece to wear around their neck. It visually marks them as taken, so that other males of any species know to keep clear, lest they lose their heads. 
  * Also has a habit of rubbing his scent on them subtly every time they meet. There is something about the action that speaks to the beast within, and he almost becomes obsessed with the action. His partner doesn’t mind, and finds it rather cute that he is so possessive. 
  * His mate is the only creature, aside from Rin, that is allowed to tough or wear his mokomoko. He gladly drapes it around their shoulders and into their lap when there is a chilly breeze. He would gladly strip layers of his own robe to assure they are not affected by the elements. This would also lead him to buying them appropriate wear for every season and occasion. He even has their very owl fur stole made for them to wear… out of the same material his is made.
  * The marriage ceremony is by the standards of his mate. While he makes sure they are officiated in his own species culture, he wants them to do whatever they please, or whatever is expected of their own species or religion.
  * Once finally married and mated, he takes pride in looking at the mark left on his mate’s neck. While it marks them as his, and makes their hormones not as appealing to other males, it also releases a tiny amount of his own scent that mixes with their own and creates a natural perfume that has him drooling. 
  * He wants multiple children. He wants to be involved in the lives of all his children. He wants his children to be raised in a better environment than the one he had growing up. He wants his children to know that their father will never leave them, no matter what.
  * Loves doting on his mate while they are pregnant. His clawed hands are constantly, carefully, rubbing over the bump of their belly holding his precious child. When the child is restless, he can make a purring noise deep in his chest that calm them, as well as his mate, immediately. 
  * Is never more than a couple of feet from his mate while they are pregnant. Not even female servants are allowed near them while they are pregnant because his protective instinct goes nearly feral. Also sleeps wrapped around their delicate body, and wakes any time they shift in the middle of the night.



**BONUS: MODERN! AU HEADCANONS**

  * He works as a CEO for his late father’s company, and struggles with the fact that half of the conglomerate belongs to his half brother, who knows absolutely nothing about the family business. 
  * Jakken has been his faithful assistant for years, going as far back as knowing his father before he passed away. While he finds him extremely irritating on a regular basis, he knows he can trust him with nearly any task given, and relies on that loyalty often. 
  * Rin is the daughter of a person who used to work closely with his father in the corporate world. When it was released that they were laundering money and abusing their daughter, his father took the steps to have them turned in. Something in Sesshomaru’s heart couldn’t stand to see the little girl go into the foster system, so he filed the appropriate paperwork to adopt her. Not only was his father pleasantly surprised, but his mother was furious.
  * His brother’s fiancee is one of the strongest women he has ever met in his life, aside from his own mother. He finds her annoying and surprisingly quick to anger, but she is very intelligent, and has earned his respect on more than one occasion. 
  * He keeps his hair short, though he does nothing to try and hide his natural markings and colors from the world. He has nothing to be ashamed of. His status as a demon, and his stature among his community far surpass that of any social prejudice or expectation. 
  * He lives in a lavish home that is extremely modern and cold. He likes to keep everything clean and in order, like his life. The only exception is Rin’s room, where he lavishes her with toys and books. He even let her paint the walls a light cream-sickle orange, her favorite color. 
  * He works hard every day of his life, and believes it is through hard work that he can become accomplished. He doesn’t believe in using status favors to get something he wants. He works for it, and nearly always gets what he works so hard for. 
  * He shudders at the idea of being preyed on by females in the industry. He doesn’t like the women who are primped and preened into some false sense of perfection. He hates it… loathes it. 
  * He finds himself charmed by someone who is not in the same industry as him, and they lead a life quite opposite his own. He knows they are truly worth pursuing when Rin approves of them wholeheartedly. 
  * It takes him quite a lot of time to fully trust them in his life, as well as hopes they understand that his business ranks very high on his list of priorities. He starts to fall for them when hey agree and happily work around his schedules, even going as far as caring for Rin when he can’t be there. 



* * *

_Helllooo! How do you think Sesshomaru sees/feels towards Inuyasha pre and post story?_

Hmm… This is a very good question~

Pre-story, I believe a lot of Sesshomaru’s feelings for Inuyasha come from a couple of different places. First of all, when we examine his younger self, we ave to take his surroundings into consideration. I believe he was raised in the palace aside his mother and father, two extremely powerful figures in the Inuyoukai world. This leads me to believe that Sesshomaru had an upbringing similar to that of a prince. Instead of learning manual labor or things like that, he was educated about his lands, culture, and how they fit into the existence of the rest of the (known) world. He would have learned court rules and laws, what kind of power he would hold over his people when he got older, and many other responsibilities. 

This leads me to believe that any or all of his teachers growing up would have made clear how they saw humans among the rest of the creatures they would encounter. Of course, it is no secret that youkai of nearly all kind don’t put humans in a very high regard. They are dirty, stupid, and weak; nothing that a youkai wants any part of. I am sure that his very own mother would have been one to add to that behavior, so he grew up seeing humans only one way. 

The second thing to look at is Sesshomaru’s relationship with his dad. He obviously held his father in a very high regard; not just because of his father’s position but because he cared for his father above all else. His father trained him in the ways of fighting and war, and a lot of that crosses over into moral correction. His father probably taught him the importance of loyalty, honesty, strength, dedication, and honor. He held such rules and ideas with such importance because above all else, who could he trust more than his father?

This attitude was developed since he was a cub, so it is ingrained into his very being. Since he lives for such an extended lifetime, it definitely has effect on his life and how he lives it. 

That being said, when he discovers that his own father fell in love with and impregnated a human woman would throw his entire world into disarray. He is suddenly hurt, angry, confused, and lost all at once. The very figure who he held with such reverence had shaken his entire world, and nothing felt right anymore. The only role model he has left to take any cues from is his mother, which is why I think he developed a lot of her mannerism and behavior. He looked to his mother in this great time of betrayal and copied her actions. He shut himself off, never to be hurt again; and treated the world as nothing more than exactly how he felt it to be. 

So you can imagine, when Inuyasha comes into the scene, the nature of this hanyou goes against all of the things he was taught to dislike. It is also a symbol of his father’s infidelity and dishonesty. Just there mere fact that Inuyasha is a product of the reason why his life disrupted at an early age already makes Sesshomaru extremely bitter and hostile. On top pf that, his father went absent more and more to see his new son, and I feel that hurt Sesshomaru more than he lets o. He loved to train and listen to his father, but that all went away so he could pay attention to his new child. Feelings of betrayal and jealousy are sure to boil in young Sesshomaru’s stomach, and turning him forever from his little half brother. If there never was a real reason for him to hate humans before, there surely is now.

After all the initial chaos, after Sesshomaru’s dad passes away and shit hits the fan with Inuyasha, a different feeling grows within Sesshomaru. He hears passing words about the hanyou and his journey to become a full demon. On the one hand, Sesshomaru hopes he never succeeds because he does not feel him worthy of such power. He creates chaos with his mere existence, and being full-blooded demon would just make things worse. However, Sesshomaru also resents Inuyasha because of the freedom he has. Sesshomaru has expectations he has to meet, people to please, and will one day have to stand in the same position as his father. Such heavy burdens can make anyone spiteful. 

Sesshomaru, as I have mentioned before, loves to have his freedom. He loves to roam around and do as he pleases, wherever he pleases. However, his title means that one day all of that could very well be taken from him. The only way to deny that fate would be to denounce his title and give up on his people altogether. I don’t believe he ever would, just because he has a strong sense of honor. But Inuyasha has this freedom to do whatever he wants with his life, no matter how big or small, and he wastes time being foolish. It is something completely uncomprehending to Sesshomaru. 

However, despite these feelings, I don’t think Sesshomaru can ignore the facts of life, or the changes thron at him. He is extremely logical, and through his journey encountering his brother, and eventually helping him kill Naraku, he changes a lot. Never in his existence would he have imagined caring for a child like Rin. The one human who never judged his existence or choices, she merely liked him for himself, and didn’t expect anything more from him. Never had he met such a string-willed human like Kagome. Someone who willingly put p with his brother and fought to right the wrongs she had caused. Someone with so much dedication and care in heart for all creatures alike. Never before had he seen a human readily change their prejudiced learning the way Sango did, laying aside her hate for demon to help bring evil to it’s end. 

But most of all, he never thought he would see the day when Inuyasha pulled his head out of his butt and took responsibility for himself. He could have never imagined the time when Inuyasha pushed aside his own selfish whims and fought with those who needed him, protected people he came to care for, and bettered himself along the way. He got to witness a great change, not just in the world around him, but also within himself. 

**Post series**  I believe it is within Sesshomaru’s small actions that we see his feelings. He has regenerated and has the opportunity to go on his way. However, he knows that any future endeavors are not safe for Rin, and wishes for her to acclimate with her own kind. His consideration in this is enough tot tell us how much he has come to care about humans who have proven their worth to him. Secondly, the fact that he leaves her int he care of Kagome and Inuyasha says another huge thing. He has finally come to accept and trust these tow being who have sacrificed so much just for the well-being of others. They have shown immense strength, power, compassion… and most importantly, honor. 

It is hard for Sesshomaru to ignore that important qualities he was taught so long ago. He cannot go against the clear evidence of true goodness. So he entrusts these people with his most precious item, and truly trusts that they will care for and teach her everything that is necessary. 

So, to sum it all up… did Sesshomaru ever truly hate Inuyasha? Maybe… if such anger and hostility could sum up as close as he could ever feel to hatred. Why? Because at one time before the journey, I believe Sesshomaru really would have tortured, threatened, or even killed Inuyasha without an ounce of regret. His feelings at the time were entirely valid, and his to feel at the fullest capacity. You cannot say that is wrong. Also, I don’t believe his feelings are contradictory either. The strength of his feelings are all too real to him in the moment, their intent very clear and true. However, with his change in heart, I believe his feelings merely morphed. He was given the opportunity to reevaluate someone and their actions. He got the opportunity to watch change happen right before his eyes, and it humbled him.

Will he ever be friends with his brother? Absolutely not. Will he ever come to love his brother? Probably not. But has he learned to respect his brothers for all his effort and vain? Absolutely. Even Sesshomaru, no matter how difficult it may be, can ignore the goodness that came from drastic change. He is satisfied with the result, so he is more than happy that it happened at all. Not just for the sake of those has come to care about, but for himself as well.


	2. Special Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru has been neglecting his loved one, so he decides to give her a little special attention~

_Nsfw AU scenario or headcanons of Sesshomaru coming home from work and giving special attention to his wife since he’s been working a lot lately?_

**Sesshomaru**

  * He doesn’t need for his wife to tell him how much she feels neglected, as soon as he steps in the door he can smell it thickly in her scent. He carries a lot of responsibility as a CEO to his father’s legacy, so he tends to get wrapped up in work. However, he does feel bad when he can smell the discontent and sadness on his wife. 
  * He sets down his briefcase, takes off his jacket, and kicks off his shoes as soon as he enters the house. He can smell his wife in the sitting room, and goes to her immediately. She doesn’t look up at him when he approaches, and doesn’t say a word. He knows she’s upset. 
  * He kneels down in front of her, which catches her attention. Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t kneel for anyone, no matter what year it is. He reaches out and touches her knee gently, catching her eye and holding it. More than anything, his instinct is screaming at him to soothe his mate; to meet her needs until that sugary floral scent of satisfaction is dripping from her pores. 
  * He rubs his lithe fingers over her knees and thighs as he slowly leans forward, closer to her face. Her breathing gets shallow, and he can see her eyes dilate when she realizes he is going to kiss her.
  * Gently coaxes her into the kiss while sliding his hand into her hair and holding her head still. Laves his tongue over her lips before she gasps. When he slides his tongue into her mouth for a taste, she drops her book and threads her hands through his short hair. She whimpers under his touch and attention.
  * Once he has her relaxed, he will stand and grasp her tightly to his chest. She stares up at him with hooded eyes and her breath quick. He can see her pulse pound in her neck. He ushers them to the bedroom, and she is left to sputter in surprise as he drags her along. 
  * He is quick to shut the door behind them, and then pushes her back towards the massive bed. He pushes her back to sprawl across the expensive comforter, pillows and rich materials surrounding her. She lays completely open to him, waiting for his next move.
  * He sheds his dress shirt slowly, languidly undoing each button as expanses of his creamy skin are revealed to her. She has seen it all before, but she never gets tired of her husband’s body. Rock solid abs come in to view, as well as magenta stripes at his hips. When he runs one hand down the length of his chest while staring hungrily at her, she gasps as if he had just touched her instead. He can smell her arousal growing, and he growls deep in his chest.
  * His wife fumbles with her own blouse, eager to strip away her clothes now that she knows his motive. However, Sesshomaru leans forward and stills her hands, wanting to undress her himself. Yet, as his hands move slowly over the buttons of her blouse, he leans over her to plant a chaste kiss on the side of her neck. She gasps and leans her head back to give him access. He nibbles and licks and laves at the skin, especially behind her ear where her scent in the strongest. He loves feeling the flutter of her pulse beneath his lips as he pushes the blouse from her shoulders. 
  * She sits up and throws the scrap of silk away from the bed to land somewhere on the floor. Sesshomaru’s golden eyes glow when he sees the stunning crimson and silver lace bra she wore beneath her clothes, his colors. His lithe fingers run over the outer edge of the bra before he carefully slips his hands beneath her and expertly undoes the clasp. For a demon that is thousands of years old, he sure knows his way around modern contraptions. 
  * His wife eagerly lips the material away from her, and loves as her husbands eyes dilate when he catches sight of the rosy pebbled buds at the tips of her breasts. with a feral sound, he leans down over her to catch one in his mouth. Where he previously thought he had patience to make this last; he realizes that it wasn’t just his wife’s needs that had been neglected. He couldn’t get enough of the taste of her skin. Smooth, with a slightly floral scent; he reveled in rolling her budded nipple around in his mouth while his hand reached for the other. 
  * That alone had his wife gasping and aching her back. He laved attention to the sensitive buds, and she once again found her hands weaving through his short silver hair. He hummed deep in his throat when he ran her nails over his scalp, causing her to gasp and arch for more. He switched sides excitedly, nipping the opposite nipple with vigor. He could feel himself harden in his pants with ever whimper and breathy moan she released. 
  * He impatiently moved his kisses down her abdomen to her the waist of her jeans. He paused for a moment to look up at her, pleased to s her flushed and excited. He took a moment to gather himself, just staring down at the most beautiful woman he ever knew. She smiled lovingly at him when he rubbed his hands over her legs in a non-sexual manner. More to reassure her and solidify their intimacy. She raised her hips at him in impatience, and he chuckled. He reached for the button on her jeans and slid them down her silken legs. He threw them to the floor with everything else, and inhaled the scent of her arousal. He could see a wet spot forming on her panties. He grabbed for the hem of her panties and quickly did away with those as well.
  * His wife eagerly spread her legs for his husband, excited to finally have his mouth on her after all this time. He too, couldn’t wait to taste the sweet wetness that poured from her pussy. Grabbing her firmly by the hips, he leaned down and gave her a lick from slit to clit. She cried out and bucked her hips. He pushed her back down firmly before diving back in between her legs and tonguing at her lips. He lapped the wetness from them before moving down to the source of the treat. She moaned and twisted in his firm grasp as he drove his tongue deep in to her whole, gathering as much of the slick as he could and swallowing greedily. 
  * Just when she thought she couldn’t handle anymore, Sesshomaru moved away from her. She whimpered at the loss of his touch. But she was pleasantly surprised when he replaced his tongue with two of his long fingers, sliding them right into to place to curl into her g-spot. His moth went instead to her clit. He sucked it into his mouth and laved his tongue over it in quick circles. He wanted to taste more of her, have her coming on his tongue. He curled his fingers against her spot and sucked on her little bud until she was screaming beneath him. Her whole body convulsed as her vision turned white and she came on his fingers.
  * It took her a moment to catch her breath, and when she looked down at her husband he was licking his fingers clean. She flushed  and quickly sat up. Sesshomaru stood and stepped closer to the edge of the bed. She gripped the hem of his dress pants, quickly undoing his belt and tossing it aside. She yanked at the button and zipper until she could push the expensive material down his legs. She gasped and stilled when his long, thick cock sprung out at her. He never wore underwear. She moaned at the sight of a bead of moisture at the head of his cock, and leaned forward to lick it off languidly. Her eyes rolled back at the exquisite taste of her husband. Most people complained of the bitterness of cum and pre-cum, but Sesshomaru didn’t taste hardly bitter at all. More like a delicacy. 
  * He had no patience for a blowjob at this time, so instead he grabbed his wife’s hands and pushed her back on to the bed. She scoot back until she could fall among the stacks of pillows at the head of the bed, and he growled excitedly. He kicked off his pants and prowled after her. He crawled up he body ad leveled her with a hot gaze. He was painfully hard, and he wanted to be inside of her immediately. She parted her thighs for him eagerly, and she cradled him in her wet heat. He lifted her legs higher before positioning himself and sliding inside slowly. She moaned wantonly as his thickness stretched her, and he filled every nook and cranny. Once his hips rested flush against her own, they wrapped their arms around each other and took a moment to breath. 
  * He nuzzled against her collarbone when he made his first thrust. Though desperate to cum, he made sure to start slowly to allow her to adjust to his size. Even after the amount of times he had taken her, she still remained tight around his thick length. When she bucked her hips up to meet his thrust, he picked up his pace until he was nearly brutally fucking her. She threw her head back and shouted with every slap of skin against skin. The wet squelch of her sex easing his thrusts only made him that much more desperate. Her legs closed around his hips and urged him on, her head thrashing from side to side as she got closer to another orgasm. 
  * Sesshomaru nipped at her neck as he felt his own completion nearing. Burying his face in her neck, he thrust into her hard a few more times. She came with a scream, and he growled as he finally reached his own release. He thrust into her a few more times before resting is weight against her chest. She caught his tired form easily, and cradled his in her arms. As she panted, she rubbed her hands up and down his back. 
  * “I’ve missed you so much,” she whispered to him. He laved lazy kisses against her neck before pulling away to look at her.
  * “Are you feeling better?” he asked. She nodded, and stretched beneath him. Her supple body looked so relaxed and pleasure-flushed beneath him. Sesshomaru carefully pulled himself out of her, taking a moment to watch his seed drip from her sex. However, he knew they would both be too tired to take a shower immediately. He crawled up next to her and puled her to his chest. She happily rolled into his firm hold, kissing his chest and getting comfortable. 
  * It took only a moment for the both of them to fall asleep. Later, when they would wake to finally have dinner, Sesshomaru would call in to work to let them know he wouldn’t be going into the office the next day. While he took his duties very seriously, he knew first and foremost that his duties went to his wife first. The mate that made very breath worth it. 



**Author's Note:**

> In lieu of tumblr's most recent NSFW scare, I will be hiding my goodies here~


End file.
